In general, a semiconductor device includes one or more semiconductor die, a circuit board electrically connected to the semiconductor die, an electrical connection member electrically connecting the semiconductor dies and the circuit board to each other, an encapsulation part encapsulating the semiconductor die, the circuit board and the electrical connection member, and solder balls electrically connected to the circuit board to then be connected to an external device.
In the course of forming the connective structure within semiconductor devices, high temperatures may be generated, resulting in damage to elements of the semiconductor device connective structure, thereby leading to an increase in the defect ratio of the resulting semiconductor devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.